<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The End Game not is The End Life by PrincessHelio</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28864752">The End Game not is The End Life</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessHelio/pseuds/PrincessHelio'>PrincessHelio</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:55:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,148</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28864752</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessHelio/pseuds/PrincessHelio</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Nat había muerto.<br/>Steve se había ido.<br/>Sam no era realmente su amigo.<br/>Pero, Bucky no quedo completamente solo.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes/Peter Parker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The End Game not is The End Life</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bucky comenzó a vivir tan monotonamente, cumplía misiones cediendole el poder a Winter, entrenaba a los nuevos miembros de SHIELD y comía solo porque le servían un plato de comida. No iba a ser hipócrita cuando no tenía quien le reclamara.</p><p>No se hizo amigo de Sam, ni siquiera sintió ese algo que lo empujara a desear serlo. Fury no era de su total confianza para poder charlar. María Hill, solo la veía como la perra faldera de este último. Oh, claro que hablaba con ellos, pero ellos no eran Steve ni Nat, solo eran compañeros.</p><p>Había tratado de vivir lejos de la base, pero sus superiores aun tenían esa espinita de desconfianza que les hacía creer que necesitaban tenerlo bajo lupa. Aunque desde Wakanda estaba asegurado que Bucky tenía el control completo de Winter y el mismo T'challa con Shuri ido en persona a entregar su expediente y testimonio, ellos seguían sin confiar.</p><p>La noche había caído por fin sobre la base. Elijah, un chiquillo lo suficientemente adorador de su persona; Theodore, una clase de hijo adoptivo de Bruce, pero muy parecido para creer es biológico y Nathaniel, Iron Lad, pfff, un chiquillo demasiado arrogante; por fin se retiró a dormir, porque para mala fortuna de Bucky, era el equipo a quienes debían entrenar y ellos creían que entrenar es igual a desquiciar a su entrenador todo el día.</p><p>Se dejo caer sobre el sillón de la sala principal. Sabía que ya nadie iba a entrar o salir, así que podía estar a sus anchas. Se dejo arrullar por el sonido de los grillos y el leve susurro del viento que empujaba a los árboles. Si cerraba sus ojos, podía jurar que volvía a la época donde él y Steve solo entrelazaban sus manos en el jardín trasero de su hogar, mientras se recostaban a contar estrellas.</p><p>Steve, aunque el recuerdo le alegraba, no era algo que anhelaba. No iba a negar el dolor que cruzó su pecho cuando se vio abandonado por este, en una época donde no conocía a nadie y a nada, una época en la que aunque era tolerado, tampoco era querido. Pero por una vez también se alegro de que punk fuera egoísta.</p><p>El sonido de algo cayendo sobre el suelo lo sacó de sus ensoñaciones y entonces lo recordó, recordó lo único que evitaba perdiera la paciencia en ese lugar de mierda. Volvió a cerrar sus ojos cuando escucho los leves pasos que trataban de ser sigilosos al acercarse a su persona y permitió que el menudo cuerpo se acomodara sobre su regazo.</p><p>"Creí que había una hora limite y creo la estas pasando". Mencionó sin recibir una respuesta verbal. Solo sintió como el menor escondía su cabeza en el espacio entre su cuello, a la vez que se abrazaba a su cuerpo y se relajaba. Bucky aspiro el olor a sangre, sudor y pólvora de su persona, tan familiar y tan distante, lo típico de una patrulla nocturna.</p><p>Lo rodeo con cuidado con uno de sus brazos. Sintió entre los dedos algo pegajoso al momento de rodear su estómago, pero decidió callar y pasar bajo sus rodillas su otro brazo, para así cargar al chico y guiarlos hacia su habitación.</p><p>"Perdón, intento de secuestro, Matt me cubrió lo más que pudo". Explicó en un leve susurro el castaño, mientras se abrazaba muchísimo más a su persona.</p><p>Al llegar a la habitación no se detuvo a observar nada, paso de largo al baño del lugar, el que era casi del mismo tamaño que el cuarto. Ventajas de que Tony Stark adoraba al chico en vida. Encendió la luz del lugar y posicionó a Peter sobre el tocador y ahí pudo verlo. Balas saliendo de su interior para sanar. Respiro lo más profundo que pudo para relajarse y se distrajo preparando la tina.</p><p>"El mismo Wade Wilson te puede cubrir y aun así, debes tener cuidado y dejar que después de las 12, los demás se encarguen. New York esta lleno de héroes, Pet". Habló lo más calmado que pudo mientras dejaba caer una pequeña bola de burbujas dentro de la tina. Porque no iba a aceptar que después de Steve y Nat, le asustaba perder a Peter y a manos de simples criminales de clase baja.</p><p>Cuando todo estuvo listo, se acercó nuevamente al castaño, tomándolo de las axilas para ponerlo de pie y así deshacerse rápidamente del traje, el cual dejó caer a sus pies. Dejando a Peter en solo la típica pantie de encaje que usaba el chico. Sonrió provocadoramente, causando que el menor se sonrojara. "¿O era un plan porque sabes que duermo tarde?".</p><p>El menor le dio un leve empujon, mientras él reía por sus reacciones. Pero rápidamente se detuvo, dejando solo una pequeña sonrisa plana sobre su rostro. Tomo una de las manos del chico, la cual llevó cerca de sus labios y así dejar un suave beso sobre esta, siguió hacia la palma, ocasionando una pequeña risita del castaño y comenzó a dejar un camino de besos por todo el brazo, hasta llegar al cuello. Hizo una especial parada ahí, para dejar una suave mordida, arrancandole un suave jadeo a Peter.</p><p>Se separó del niveo cuello, para seguir con su camino de besos hasta abajo. Le gustaba siempre recorrer el mismo camino, con sus labios o con sus dedos, era todo un gusto sentir bajo de estos la aterciopelada piel de duraznos que le encantaba. Porque aun con el sudor habiéndose secado sobre esta, Peter sabía delicioso.</p><p>Se arrodilló ante el chico y con delicadeza empezo a retirar la ropa interior del menor, sin dejar de besar en ni un momento el cuerpo de su pareja, a veces ignoraba los besos y acariciaba con su nariz la suave piel, era algo más que le encantaba, el frío de su piel en contraste con el calor que el cuerpo joven emanaba.</p><p>Bajo las panties hasta los tobillos, donde el mismo Peter los sacó y pateo levemente.<br/>Bucky quedo delante el miembro aun dormido del chico y sin contenerse, lamio este a la vez que lo besaba. Cuando escucho un jadeo del menor y vio que su pene comenzaba a erectarse levemente, se detuvo para así levantarse y ahora dejar un casto beso sobre sus labios. Labios que se encontraban formando un puchero de protesta. "Castigo por arriesgarte y llegar tarde, a la tina". Peter protesto tiernamente, pero siguió sus ordenes, con él detrás para bañarle.</p><p>Porque quizás no estaba a quien podría considerar su primer amor al igual que su mejor amigo y tampoco estaba quien fue la hermana quien nunca tuvo. <br/>Pero no estaba solo, aun entre desconocidos e irritantes crios, estaban esos ojos color café, que le miraban con amor y devoción, entregándole una isla de paz y cariño. Porque estaba Peter, dispuesto a seguirlo hasta al final de la linea y más allá.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>